Not So Accidental After All
by Bebopcowgirl222
Summary: Daine and Numair expected to relax after ROTG when they acompany Jon and Thayet to Carthak for a vacation, unfortunently, the emperor of the Copper Isles has other ideas. FINISHED!!!!
1. Changes

Not So Accidental After All  
  
Chapter 1: Changes  
  
Daine leaned on the rail of the barge looking out towards the river. Only a month had passed since she and Numair returned from the Realms of the Gods. Only a month since Daine had realized how lost she was without Numair: how much she feared for his safety as much as her own. Yet in that month things had changed dramatically in both their lives as in the lives of those close to them. People treated her differently, not badly, just differently. And then, there was Numair. She was no longer plagued by the tediousness of a short term relationship. Numair was hers forever, as she was his. Never again would she worry about whether or not someone cared for her when doubt was heavy on her mind. She was glad. Most men would have turned away at the thought of a woman who could communicate with animals. But not Numair, no, he was intrigued by it. She chuckled softly to herself. He was so different; unfortunately the difference in age was what kept them from marrying. This was too much to think about on such a lazy afternoon.  
  
She sighed and turned away from the edge. There were some crocodiles on the other bank that needed to talk to her about some children in a neighboring town who were bothering them. They were back in Carthak for a few weeks. Not for any peace treaty, that had been negotiated ages ago. Kaddar had offered them a vacation in one of his summer villas to stay in as the palace was still being rebuilt. He said he wanted to repay them for their overthrowing and destruction of his uncle. Daine was wary for a time until the badger and Graveyard Hag showed up and assured her that Kaddar had no interest in harming them. He was just being nice and offering them a place to get away for the summer. With divine reassurance she calmed down and began to enjoy herself.  
  
All we want is for the little ruffians to leave us alone, no more, no less. I wouldn't have taken a grab for the little vagabond if he hadn't pulled on my tail. We don't need to eat them, we have fish and mammals aplenty to eat and humans are just too much of a hassle. The head crocodile explained.  
  
I'll be sure and talk to a guard and have him talk to them. Daine replied.  
  
That's all we ask. Thank you, Ms. Daine. The rest of the crocodiles thanked her and went back to sunning themselves on the bank.  
  
"Native troubles I assume?"  
  
Daine jumped and spun around, ready to deliver a slap to whoever had the nerve when a large, dinner plate size hand stopped her. "How many times am I going to have to tell you to stop that?" she asked tartly.  
  
"Ask as many times as you like, for I absolutely refuse to stop." Numair said, smiling as he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
Daine mumbled something that sounded distinctly like, Men. And turned around to face the water and lean against his chest. They were smoothly sailing up the River Zekoi towards Kaddar's Grecian style summer home. He had many but this one was the closest the shore. Daine chuckled to herself as she remembered how she had dove into this very same river to save Zek the marmoset, who was waiting for them at the summer home at that very moment. The sun was setting before them and everyone had eaten and was either sleeping, or trying not to loose it, so they had the deck to themselves.  
  
"Numair," Daine asked, "do you know where Alanna is?"  
  
"Yes she's below deck ridding herself of her dinner. Why?"  
  
"You two haven't fought in a while, it's not natural. I have a hard time sleeping at night knowing that you and her haven't made each other miserable. How can she be sea sick anyway? It's been smooth as glass since we reached the river." Daine said mockingly.  
  
"I have no idea. Kitten is down there staring at her though. I imagine she's not making things any better."  
  
"Should I go get her?"  
  
"Nah, Alanna deserves it. Besides, Onua is down there keeping her company."  
  
"As I recall and unless my memory deceives me, you yourself had a small bought of seasickness on the way over last time, sir mage."  
  
"Who, me? Nah, I never." Numair said looking insulted.  
  
"Are we landing soon?"  
  
"Not for another day, like I said, this river is one of the longest in the world."  
  
Unlike the first trip to Carthak, the king, queen, and a number of other court figures had come since there was no danger of attack from Kaddar. He was most insistent that they come and the king and queen had agreed.  
  
"I think we should retire unless some other large, scaly, toothy carnivore needs some assistance." Numair said.  
  
"No, I don't think so. Let's go." 


	2. Water Logged

Chapter 2: Water Logged  
  
Daine woke the next morning to the chirping and calling of the tropical animals around the river. Most greeted her warmly, wished her a good day and went on foraging for whatever they were eating or drinking as was the case for some. She jumped down from the bunk she shared with Onua and got dressed in a pair of clean brown breeches and an aqua green silk shirt. They would be arriving around noon and that gave her time to find Numair.  
  
It had rained the night before so Daine picked her way over the deck barefoot to save her boots. She saw Numair standing near the hatch that led to the women's quarters. She had left before he arrived and he obviously was waiting for her. She snuck up quietly behind him and "You're so obviously looking for someone."  
  
He jumped and started to build fire around his hand which he quickly extinguished when he realized who it was.  
  
"Jumpy this morning are we?" Daine asked mockingly.  
  
"You're getting to be worse then Alanna, you know that? Sneaking up on an innocent Mage out for a morning stroll on deck."  
  
Daine snorted "You are far from innocent. I doubt that you ever were. Secondly, you've been staring at that hatch for a good five minutes. For your information I've been up since dawn. Let that be a lesson to you: you have to get up earlier than that to spook me!" Daine said and whacked the side of his nose.  
  
"You may be a morning person, but you certainly aren't that good at night," Numair replied as he pulled her toward him and kissed her, "I expect that was pay back for last night?"  
  
"Yup," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "let's go get breakfast."  
  
Later that morning Daine sat on the floor of the barge in an area that wasn't wet. It was then that she saw a blue-grey streak followed closely by a very angry lioness.  
  
"You are so going to pay for that you little lizard!" She yelled as she rushed after the dragonet.  
  
Kit squawked her anger at being called a lizard and began to quicken her pace even more.  
  
"Skysong! Skysong! Get over here now!" Daine yelled. She jumped up and began to run after them both to catch Kit and calm Alanna. She didn't take into account the slippery deck or the fact that she had even less traction due to her barefoot status.  
  
The next thing she knew she was sliding toward the rail with no way to stop. She was in the water a moment later fighting a current that was ten times stronger that the area where she rescued Zek. She couldn't keep her head above water; she could hear people yelling from the boat and then a splash. She managed to look over and her heart stopped. Numair had dove into the water after her.  
  
Then there were teeth gently latched onto the back of her shirt and they were pulling her to shore. She fell sputtering on the sand as she thanked the large crocodile who pulled her out. When she saw that Numair was still in the water and heading for rapids that the boat was avoiding she shifted into a crocodile in the blink of an eye. She dove back into the water and swam after him with three other crocs following closely to help her pull him back.  
  
She reached him in the nick of time and pulled him away from the rapids towards the shore with the help of the other crocs. She was glad for their help; she couldn't have carried the large man on her own.  
  
Meanwhile the panic on the boat was heightening as the occupants realized that Daine was safe but Numair was heading straight for rapids. Alanna was about to jump in after them when her husband George grabbed her and pulled her back. King Jonathon was ordering the gangplank lowered and jumped on into the shallows of the river to help. He was followed almost immediately by Queen Thayet, Onua, and Alanna who escaped her husband's hold just long enough to make it down to shore.  
  
"Daine! Numair!" Alanna screamed. Alanna rarely screamed.  
  
Daine finally managed to drag Numair to shore. She fell on top of him, exhausted as her shape immediately changed to normal. "Numair, Numair no." she mumbled right before she blacked out. Normally Jonathon would have covered his eyes but the situation was too serious for him to care about modesty. As Thayet carefully covered Daine with a cloak and pulled her off Numair, Jonathon checked Numair to make sure he was alive. He was, but only just. George and Duke Gareth also jumped off to help Jonathon carry Numair to the boat while Thayet, Alanna, and Onua carried Daine back.  
  
The sailors on the boat helped pull Numair in and they lowered the gang plank for the women to carry Daine up. They quickly pulled Daine into Onua and Daine's bunk. Alanna quickly put her gift to work hoping that Numair was going to be okay. Daine would by fine; she was only bruised a little. Numair, however, had a deep gash across his chest from a rock and he was also covered with scrapes and his leg was in such an angle that it was almost certainly broken. Daine taken care of, Alanna and Thayet left Onua to watch Daine and hurried to Numair's cabin to help in any way they could. There were more people in the small cabin than was ever intended. Duke Gareth, Alanna, and anyone else with the gift did all they could; everyone was hoping against hope that he'd survive. Alanna was worried more for Daine's sake than her own; if she woke up to find him dead..She didn't even want to think of what she'd do. Oh Goddess let him live. She prayed silently. 


	3. Awakenings

Chapter 3: Awakenings  
  
Daine's eyes fluttered open. It was daylight. She rubbed her head, wondering why she had such a headache. Then it all came back to her in a flood. She wasn't on the boat any more; this must be Kaddar's summer home. Then she remembered. Numair, is he okay?  
  
"Numair! Numair!" She cried like a lost kitten "Numair"  
  
"Daine, Oh Daine thank the Gods you're awake. We were all so worried." Alanna rushed in and hugged Daine. She handed her a mug of tea and magiced away her headache.  
  
"How's Numair? She asked quietly.  
  
At that Alanna's face darkened. "He's doing okay, still unconscious, but okay."  
  
With that Daine's eyes filled with tears. "Why did he have to act the hero and try to save me Alanna? If he'd have thought about it for just a moment he would have realized that the animals would pull me out before they let me drown. Why?" She shook her head, eyes pouring.  
  
"Daine, we've all stopped wondering why he's so irrational when it comes to you. He loves you too much to worry much about himself when you're in danger." Alanna smiled kindly.  
  
"May I see him?"  
  
"I'm sorry Daine, no. There's a lot of magic going through his body at the moment and if you get too close it could kill you. When he regains consciousness you'll be the first to know. I promise."  
  
Daine shook her head yes. "Oh Alanna, he just means so much to me. I can't bear to loose him." Alanna hugged her and just let her cry. In all truth Alanna shed a few tears that she had kept bottled up for the past few days.  
  
Just then a loud screech reached their ears. Daine! Daine your back! I thought you'd never come around! A very happy Zek ran into Daine's arms and began voicing his happiness. A minute later Kitten came bounding in followed by Onua whose face broke into a smile to see Daine with Zek on her shoulder and Kitten in her lap.  
  
"I'm glad you're up Daine, I don't know how long I could keep these two from bothering you!" Onua laughed.  
  
Daine talked a while with Zek, Kitten, Alanna, and Onua. It helped to keep her mind off Numair and she felt better seeing her pets again. Later she went to visit the crocodiles that saved her life and the life of Numair.  
  
Thank you, if you hadn't pulled me out I'd be dead. I am eternally grateful. I talked to a guard who said he'd talk to the villagers who were bothering you and explain what would happen if they didn't stop. Daine said to the large crocodile named Orno who was the head of the small band who had saved her.  
  
You are most welcome Daine. How is your mate? Last I saw he was unconscious. I hope that he's okay. You seem attached if you risked your life to save him.  
  
He's still unconscious but a lady who has healing powers says that he might pull through. Daine replied.  
  
Would this lady be one of the ones who came to help you on shore? The one called the Lioness? I heard her addressed that way and sensed her gift. Orno queried.  
  
Yes she is. How did you know she had the gift? You seem very well educated in the ways of two-leggers. Daine replied.  
  
We crocodiles have a special sense as do several other varieties of reptiles to whom we are closely related. Orno answered.  
  
Amazing. Numair will be... Daine pursed her lips as tears began to leak from her tightly closed eyes.  
  
You seem troubled child. Would it help to tell old Orno what's wrong? The old croc asked, concerned.  
  
Daine nodded and told the crocodile the whole story from how she chased after Kitten to how she fell overboard and he tried to save her and instead almost drowned to how she felt it was her fault. When she was done she wrapped her arms around the croc and sobbed.  
  
Child, from the way you tell it, it sounds as if it is no ones fault. You dear, have no reason to blame anyone. The only one you could even think of blaming is the dragon who made you chase her. Although even that is not deserved. Orno added. Kitten had expressed her displeasure at the crocodile by turning a shade of grey that was flecked with purple. She stopped after the last remark.  
  
Oh thank you Orno. I really needed that. I couldn't tell that to anyone else. Alanna would scold me for feeling sorry for myself and Onua wouldn't understand at all. She said as she wiped her eyes and kissed the croc on the snout.  
  
You're very welcome Daine. If you ever need someone to talk to, I'll be in the river with my clan. Don't beat yourself up and take care now. Orno said as he swam away.  
  
Daine sighed stood up and walked back to the palace with Kitten on her hip and Zek on her shoulder.  
  
The crocodile was right. It wasn't your fault at all. You need to stop blaming yourself when it comes to things like that. Zek said matter-of- factly.  
  
Thanks Zek. You're right. Daine said and walked back in silence. 


	4. More Awakenings

Disclaimer: Whoops! Sorry this is my first fic so I forgot to put this in. Anyway, not mine, blah blah yadda yadda yadda.  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers! I really apreciate that someone read it. I actully have most of it written but I always send it to one of my friends for editing before I post it. I absolutely stink at editing so spelling errors are gonna be common. I also have word so I could turn the auto checker on, but it doesn't recognize the names so I turn it off. And if you're wondering why I don't use lol etc. in my writeing, it's because I never really understood it for a while and I still don't. Add to that my EVIL english teacher and my stickler parents and you have a recipe for a grammericly correct person. I also use very as much as possible so I can turn this in to tick her off because she abhors that word. (What is wrong with me? I'm using vocab words! AHHHHH!) I'm really bored, can you tell? Plus I'm on a sugar high from drinking six orange fantas. He he he.  
  
PS: I like going Yadda Yadda Yadda when I'm bored and it's 10:00 pm and I'm bored so just skip over my cynical yadda-ing if you don't like it.  
  
Shadowweaver: Thanks and I'm glad you like It. I went through and looked up all the D/N stories (So I like that combo, gimmie a break) and there are about two with the return to Carthak deal. Mine just had it for more of a vacation instead of a peace treaty or something like that.  
  
CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88: Like I said, I have 11 chapters written but I never post without editing, more for the content than spelling, grammer, yadda yadda yadda. But I will try to update quickly. I can't update all of the 4th of July week cause I'm gonna be at a friends cabin. I'll try to put up all that I can before then.  
  
Numair's Magelet: I promise you that it has a plot! And Don't worry about insulting me, I'm sarcastic by nature, as you'll see from my writing if you look, I wouldn't take that personally anyway. I don't mind constructive critisism, (I don't care if I spelled that wrong. Its summer and my english teacher can just deal with it! HA HA, so there Mrs. Strong!) It's the only reason I actully put this thing up! I want critisism so I can IMPROVE. It doesn't bug me.  
  
Sitting Dragon: I'm glad you enjoyed it so far! The gods lied. There wouldn't be a plot if they didn't! It concerns Chaos so they had no way of knowing. (They have all the divine powers at their disposal and yet they loose track of another realm. Sounds careless.)  
  
Chapter 4: More Awakenings  
  
Daine had been doing her best to keep busy helping the rainforest animals who came to her in need of assistance and exploring the large area around the villa. Five days after she awoke she was exploring around the river when she heard Onua yelling; her heart skipped a beat and she expected the worst. She ran toward the sound and nearly ran into Onua.  
  
"Onua, what is it?" "Numair! Numair's awake! The magic wore off! You can see him!" Daine's expression immediately changed from that of one of concern to one of joy. She began to run towards the villa, Zek clinging to her shirt, Kitten speeding along in front of her. She ran through the main doors, down one corridor, up another, up three staircases and through another corridor and she was there. She pulled open the door to his sitting room, ran through his study and pulled open the door to his bedroom.  
  
"Numair!"  
  
"Daine!"  
  
Numair was lying on a large oak bed that was special made to accommodate his rather large stature. He was propped up by several pillows and his chest was heavily bandaged. His hair was badly tangled, but otherwise it was the same old Numair.  
  
"Oh thank the Gods you're awake! Numair I was so worried." She ran across the room and into his waiting arms. He kissed her hard and long and left them both gasping. He pulled her down next to him on the bed; he wrapped his arms around her and held her. It pained her to see his heavily bandaged chest and leg. Alanna and everyone else in the room quickly, quietly left to leave the two lovers alone.  
  
"Oh Daine. Daine. When you fell into the river.. I've never been so scarred in all my life. The only thing I remember thinking as I blacked out was your safety. You're okay, that's all that matters."  
  
"Numair, why'd you have to jump in the river after me? You know the animals wouldn't let me drown. You aren't even as strong a swimmer as I am. What made you do that? I've never been more worried about anyone." She buried her head in his shoulder and let the tears come. He tried to soothe her with little success. She soon fell into a deep, dreamless sleep. She slept better that night in the arms of her lover than she ever slept on the finest feather mattress. 


	5. Mysterious Beginnings

Chapter 5: Mysterious Beginnings  
  
"What do you mean it wasn't you running across the deck after Kitten? Everyone saw you Alanna. And it's not like none of us have tried to punish her before." Daine exclaimed.  
  
"I told you Daine. For the entire trip I was down below deck blowing chunks, as Numair so charmingly put it. Kitten was staring at me but I only chased her as far as the deck, no farther."  
  
"Than who or what chased her? Numair didn't sense anything usual and Kitten would have made another mage's presence known without qualms." Duke Gareth asked.  
  
Daine, Alanna, Duke Gareth, Onua, Daine, Thayet, Kitten, and Zek were sitting in Jonathon's large study discussing the accident. Numair wasn't present because he was still bedridden and would be for another day or two.  
  
"There are several explanations: one, Numair was to busy swooning over Daine to pay attention to anything and Kitten was too busy staring at Alanna to think about it; two, There's a very powerful mage who knows the art of simucra and magical cover up, this would stop Numair, but Kitten..." Jonathon listed. The fact that Kitten rarely missed a magical presence if ever was left unspoken.  
  
"One thing is obvious. Whoever it was intended to hurt Daine and Numair if not kill them. The fact they almost succeeded is most troubling. They intended to rid Tortall of its most powerful mages in one fell swoop." Alanna stated frankly.  
  
"How were they trying to hurt Numair? I assumed that Numair was an accident and that Daine was their main target." Duke Gareth had a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"They may not have intended to bodily hurt Numair, but they almost certainly intended to hurt them both. If they had succeeded in killing Daine, it would have definitely driven Numair into maddening grief and vice versa." Thayet explained. "Luckily they did not succeed in killing either of them. I shudder to think what would have happened if Daine hadn't pulled Numair out."  
  
"The question still left unanswered is who and why. I've spoken to Kaddar and he swore under oath and truth spell. He didn't do it. Kaddar's gift is limited and he would hardly be able to foil one of my truth spells." Alanna stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"I also tested him. There is no one in the world that can foil a K'mir truth spell that I've ever heard of." Onua added.  
  
"We have to get to the bottom of this. There's too much at stake if we don't." Thayet added as an afterthought.  
  
"George said he's got some contacts that might be able to help. He's contacting them right now. If they can we have a leg up. If they can't we're no worse off than we were." Alanna said.  
  
"I guess we're done here then. Alanna, do you think you can get Numair's leg healed?" Thayet asked, "We need him to inspect the ship."  
  
"No, actually I'm afraid not. That particular break is too sensitive to heal with magic. If I tried he could end up with his leg facing the wrong way. Like I said: He'll be able to walk with support tomorrow if the leg is wrapped properly." Alanna explained apologetically.  
  
"Very well," Jonathon said.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Numair, you're sure that you didn't sense anything?" Alanna questioned.  
  
"I told you Alanna. Yes all ready! Okay?"  
  
"Whatever." Alanna replied and stalked out of the room.  
  
"You shouldn't make her mad like that. You aren't exactly in the best condition to fight a magical duel." Daine said concern in her blue-grey eyes.  
  
"Nonsense, I'm fine."  
  
"No, no it's not nonsense." Hurt now replaced the concern, "Alanna doesn't play duel and you know it. I almost lost you once. I never want that again."  
  
"Daine, I'm sorry. I didn't mean..."  
  
"Forget it."  
  
Numair hated it when his temper got the better of him. He always ended up hurting someone. For some reason that someone was always Daine; He cursed silently under his breath as he watched her leave with one last look around and a sigh. Every thing would be okay if he could go after her. He would run after her and sweep her up in his arms and she'd forget everything. But now he couldn't. He sat their miserable and in pain as he mentally kicked himself. She'd done nothing wrong; she was concerned for him. Instead of being comforted he snapped at her. He fell back into the pillows and into a nightmare filled sleep. 


	6. Searches and Stormwings

Chapter 6: Searches and Stormwings  
  
Numair woke that morning to find that the sun had not yet risen and that the birds were silent, still in their nests. He sighed. He wasn't allowed to use his gift and Alanna would know if he did. He couldn't fall back to sleep no matter what he did. He groaned exasperatedly.  
  
"Numair? Numair are you okay?" a small, familiar voice asked from the shadows.  
  
"Daine? Yes, I'm fine. What's wrong, Magelet?"  
  
"I'm always up this early. My rooms are right next door and I heard you moan." She walked over cautiously and lit a candle. Her face was starch white.  
  
"Magelet, you haven't been sleeping well have you? You don't look very good at all."  
  
"No," she admitted, "I've been having trouble sleeping since the accident. The only night I slept well was when you first woke up."  
  
"Oh Daine. Come here. I've had trouble sleeping too. You need more sleep than just a few hours. I know you Daine."  
  
Daine carefully slid into the bed next to him, making sure she didn't bump his leg. She rested her head on his shoulder and slept like she hadn't in days. Oddly, Numair fell asleep at the same time. They slept like that for a good few hours. When Numair again woke Daine was gone and the sun was up. A moment later Alanna burst in with a fresh roll of bandages and some plaster.  
  
"Get up, come on. King Jonathon wants you to inspect the barge. He suspects foul play and only you are powerful enough to take inspect it properly. Give me your leg so I can wrap it and plaster it."  
  
Numair watched as Alanna wrapped his leg in stiff bandages and painted plaster over it. "How does the plaster help?"  
  
"It gives the leg stability. Come on, we need to meet Jon, Thayet, and Daine in 10 minutes."  
  
Numair groaned as he carefully stood up, trying unsuccessfully to keep his weight off of it. Alanna handed him a pair of crutches and walked out. He quickly dressed in a pair of loose black breeches and a loose white shirt. He pulled on a cloak over it all as the morning was chilly. He hurriedly made his way outside and went to meet with the small group gathered there.  
  
The group began to walk toward the large barge tied to a dock on the river. Jonathon helped Numair onto the barge and Numair soon began to look around through every nook and cranny on the boat. He came up with nothing but a clump of blonde hair that was streaked with blue-green and a few scales that were most likely from Kitten. They were found in Alanna's room so this was the most plausible reason. Numair sighed and shook his head. This hair was bizarre and a good clue, if he knew what kind of creature might possess something like it. Daine had been on deck to see if any of the animals had seen anything. All of a sudden she came running into the galley where the rest of the party was talking.  
  
"Stormwings! There are Stormwings about 5 minutes from here!" she shrieked as she grabbed her bow and ran back up the stairs. Everyone quickly rushed up behind her. When they reached the deck Daine's bow was cocked and loaded and she was aiming at about 10 quickly growing dots on the horizon. Alanna quickly pulled out her sword and Numair's hands filled with fire. Then to everyone's confusion Daine lowered her bow and her face broke into a smile.  
  
"Lower your weapons, these aren't enemies."  
  
Everyone just stared at her until three of the creatures came into focus.  
  
Barzha Razorwing and her consort Hekbah landed on the railing, steely claws digging into the fine wood.  
  
"After so long you still do not trust me King Jonathon?" Barzha grinned wickedly at him, her teeth glinting in the sun.  
  
"I'm so happy to see you Barzha! I haven't seen you since you took Numair and I across the Sea of Sand in the Realms of the Gods. Are you well?" Daine exclaimed. Alanna stared at her. Daine's hate of Stormwings was well known, yet she seemed rather warm towards this large female. Perhaps it's because she was friends with Rikash Alanna pondered.  
  
"I've been well, child. I was told that there was an accident concerning you two. Normally I would discard the information but I'm eternally in your debt for freeing us and I thought that I might have some information that might help you. I know that there is a spirit who has been giving us trouble lately named Anis; she is a water spirit and this sounds like her handy work. She was escaped when the barrier collapsed. There are not others like her. I have no idea why she would target you and him, but I am reasonably certain that she's responsible. I know little about her, but she's given us trouble in the past." She stared at them expectantly as if waiting for a specific reply.  
  
"I've heard of Anis before," Jon said thoughtfully. "She was captured not long ago but she escaped. She works for the.. The Copper Isles. They're trying to dispose of Daine and Numair. Do you know where we could find her?"  
  
"No," Barzha shook her head, "We've been trying to dispose of her for years. There's no way to locate her, so don't try it. Believe me, we've tried thousands of times and it never works. She'll come to you if you wait long enough and foil enough of her plans."  
  
"Thank you, Barzha. Yet again you are an invaluable information source. Let us know if you need assistance at all." Numair thanked her.  
  
"The pleasure at helping you is mine. I expect that we are welcome in Tortall; we don't harm the living." She said.  
  
"Of course. Good day to you!" Jon answered as the troupe flew off.  
  
"I'm never going to understand stormwings." Numair muttered. "Well at least now we know who it is. But the fact that we can't catch her is unnerving."  
  
"It is." Thayet murmured. "It truly is."  
  
***  
  
"Stormwings really do puzzle me sometimes. They either want to help you or shred you. Pity its hard to tell what their going to do until they do it." Numair said as he slid into bed that night.  
  
"I'm just glad I recognized them before we shot at them. I really do miss Rikash; I wish he were still alive. He was the only totally decent stormwing that I have ever met. I'll never totally trust Barzha like I did him. Ah well." Daine said as she climbed into bed next to Numair. She now slept with him every night; it was the only way she actually slept at all and he slept better as well. No one complained. Alanna knew that Numair wouldn't to anything in the state he was in and she assured everyone else.  
  
***  
  
Daine didn't realize that her wish was about to come true, for at that moment Rikash was flying towards Barzha. He never died after all, he was just stunned. He also had some unfinished business with one Anis Kingsford. She had drugged him and tried to get him to betray Barzha. He was currently scouring the world looking for her, and his path was about to cross Daine's. Again. 


	7. Carthak, Chaos, and Kingsford

Chapter 7: Carthak, Chaos, and Kingsford  
  
Daine sat on a rock on the shore of Carthak thinking. Their retreat had been cut short by the accident that wasn't really an accident and by the relation of the Copper Isles in the whole mess. The king and queen felt it was necessary to return home as soon as possible to hold a council and to provide proper protection to Daine and Numair; this couldn't be provided by Kaddar's summer home because of its lack of security and close quarters to the river. They didn't take into account the dangers of the sea voyage home. Daine was worried. Never had she been targeted personally by anyone. She was usually attacked because she was at the castle at the time of the attack and she was never personally targeted. Now she was the one who was in danger; not Jon, Thayet, or Alanna as was usual. She sighed and shook her head. Then there was Numair. They weren't sure whether or not he was a victim or a bystander who happened to get in the way. She was definitely a target, but Numair...  
  
"Daine, there you are! We're leaving with in the hour. If you're intending to stay in Carthak than by all means continue. If not, Get Onto the @$#@ Boat!" Alanna was yelling from the dock where their boat was preparing to leave.  
  
Daine sighed again and hurried to the boat. She decided that the deck was too crowded and climbed down the ladder and into Numair's cabin. He was napping on the bed. Daine wanted someone to talk to and he obviously wasn't going to fulfill that little need. She decided to go to hers and Onua's bunk and just think which seemed to be her best bet, since Onua and Alanna were both too busy to talk.  
  
Kitten was already sleeping on Daine's bunk so she picked her up and lay down. Kitten turned grey until Daine put her at the foot of the bed so she could continue to sleep. Daine lay and stared at the ceiling until she too drifted off.  
  
Daine woke up several hours later with hunger gnawing at the pit of her stomach. She rubbed her eyes and walked down to the galley. Kitten was there nibbling at a loaf of bread and some cheese. Daine grabbed some grapes and climbed the ladder to the deck. It was dark and the stars were glinting brightly above. She flopped down on the deck and began to eat.  
  
"Daine, where have you been? I was looking all over the ship for you. Kaddar told me to give this to you once we were underway." Onua said, holding out a package. Daine began to slowly unwrap it. Then the package moved and squeaked.  
  
"What the." Daine cried as the package popped open to reveal a very disgruntled looking Zek.  
  
Took you long enough to open, didn't it? He muttered grumpily. I decided that I wanted to see more of the world. I also wanted to protect you since you have a crazed water spirit after you. He finished matter-of factly.  
Onua looked pleased for a moment, and then she ran to the edge of the ship and... (I don't need to explain, do I?)  
  
***  
  
Anis the water spirit swam quickly through a large seaweed bed towards a large rock cave, muttering to herself about how displeased the emperor of the Copper Isles had been after her failed first attempt at assassination on the mage and wildmage. Ah well, I didn't take into account the girl's magic. This time, however, she'll not be so lucky. She may be able to fight a river current. But a raging ocean will surely finish her off. It's a good thing the dragonet is too young to sense water-magic and that the mage is never paying attention when he's around the girl. She smiled, her sharp teeth glinting in the underwater sun; her blonde hair sporting blue-green highlights. She had escaped from Chaos several months ago when the barrier was weak and the gods were preoccupied. She had since been living here in a small inland Carthaki sea.  
  
She swam into the cave and summoned a glow-fish with a swish of her hand, a hand without faults. She was pretty on the outside, unlike the water spirit that had almost succeeded in disposing of the mage a few months ago. Anis had an uncanny resemblance to her land oriented sibling Evara, also known by the humans as Varice Kingsford. (Explains something, Don't it?) Pity Varice was in love with the mage. She could have disposed of him in Carthak and I would have a much easier job. The spirit thought, frowning about her sister's foolish love. She soon began to select various herbs and the like with names like stormwart, everclear, and jack-be- stormy. She then began to brew a storm like no other.  
  
Once done, a small ball of blue-green powder sat in the center of the bowl in which she had mixed it in. She then powdered up several leaves of ship rot and pressed them into a smaller, lighter ball of lime green. She chuckled: this would no doubt work, unless the girl's parents interfered.  
  
***  
As it so happened, Anis planned her attack at just the right time for them to do just that; with the help of a certain blonde stormwing, naturally. 


	8. Harsh Seas and Heartbreak

Chapter 8: Harsh Seas and Heart Break  
  
It was smooth sailing for the first leg of the journey; there was a small storm that jostled the ship but it didn't even knock Numair's books down from their perilous stacks. The sailors soon became lax because most storms seemed to light or bypass them entirely. Never turn your back on the sea.  
  
It was the eighth day of the ten day voyage and everyone was feeling lazy and calm because of the heat. Daine was bored and decided to swim out and talk to a few of the dolphins and whales that were swimming near the boat. The sea was calm and a few others joined her. Onua, Jon, Thayet, and Numair dove in after Daine to cool off. Daine asked Alanna, who was napping on deck, if she wanted to; she refused. Well, Numair couldn't resist the opportunity to pull her in. She reached over to the water to get some water to splash on her face on the other side of the boat when she thought Numair wasn't around; he quickly swam under the boat and grabbed her arm just as she reached in.  
  
"AHHH! Numair, you are so going to pay for that!" She yelled as she came up sputtering. She dove after him and began to splash him. Everyone started to laugh at the Lioness's attempts to splash Numair and drag him under. Numair had healed up completely before they left and he wasn't about to let the short, muscular Lioness catch him. Jon and Thayet were having a grand time trying to catch and calm the lioness who was currently trying to find a weak spot in the barrier that Numair had put up. "No fair! You can't us magic! Show-off mages." Alanna muttered.  
  
Suddenly she began to rise in the air. "What the.?" She yelled as a bottlenose dolphin by the name of Ella rose up under her. Alanna gripped on to her fin as the dolphin began to swim around the ship.  
  
Thank you, Daine said, I needed to do something before she tried something drastic that she may have regretted later.  
  
You're welcome Daine! This is fun! Ella exclaimed. The young dolphin was only 2 years old and so she was fairly immature and completely willing to help.  
  
By the time Alanna came back to the side of the ship that everyone else was on she was smiling and laughing and the dolphin was having almost as much fun.  
  
"Your Majesties," a sailor said, "There's a storm headed this way an' I don't know if it'll pass us. Ew' don't wanna go take'n chances if ya don 'ave tah."  
  
"Of course, come on everyone. Alanna get off the dolphin. Numair, stop trying to knock Alanna off. All of you get onto the ship before you drown." Jon ordered as though they were naughty children.  
  
Everyone quickly began to swim toward the ship; Daine then saw the storm. It looked like it was worse than any they had encountered ever and she didn't want to take a chance and hope that it would bypass them. She thanked Ella and her pod before starting to climb up the side of the ship on a rope ladder that had been draped over the edge of the ship. She fell back into the water when something caught the bottom of her shirt. The storm was closer than she felt comfortable with and the water soon began to churn and throw Daine at the hull of the ship.  
  
"It's a hurricane!" someone yelled above her. Daine looked up and saw that the clouds had started to pour down a torrent of water and wind. She grabbed the ladder and started climbed as fast as she could. Numair grabbed her and pulled her onto the deck. He pulled down below deck to their quarters where they wouldn't have to worry about falling overboard.  
  
That's what Anis hopped they would do. She was swimming quietly below the storm, easily maneuvering the waves. She looked onto the ship through a particularly large wave that had picked her up to give her a better view. She watched them go down below deck.  
  
Thank Chaos and all her assistants, the beautiful woman thought. I didn't want to take the mage. Warten said that just taking one of them would drive the other mad so I only have to blow the hull to get her out. She chuckled as she took out the lime green ball; she had dissolved the other one in the water to create the storm. She popped her head out of the water to chuck the ball at the side of the ship where it promptly exploded with a loud Foosh sound.  
  
The ship's six month old wood looked as if it aged ten years in seconds. Anis watched as the wood began to crumble and the screams from with in. Daine had her head on Numair's shoulder when she realized that the wood was crumbling. Numair immediately stood up, knocking Daine to the floor.  
  
At that moment a large hole opened up in the wall with a crash and splash.  
  
"Daine!" Numair yelled as the current dragged the girl from the floor where she was fighting to stand and into the churning ocean. The ship was sinking. Numair was about to dive in after Daine when he remembered what happened last time.  
  
"Numair! Numair keep the ship afloat or we all die!" Alanna yelled as she ran in, looking like death warmed over. Numair snapped out of his revere and managed to put up an invisible barrier to keep the water out while the sailors quickly patched the hole with tar while others tried to keep the ship from flipping.  
  
Alanna was no where in site; she disappeared the second she was sure Numair could keep the ship afloat on his own. She ran to the deck and hoped that Daine hadn't drowned yet. Not while she was around to save her.  
  
She grabbed a rope and tied one end around her waist and the other around the mast. She ran to the side of the ship and dove in. She burst to the surface a minute later. "Daine, Daine where are you?"  
  
She searched the surrounding water, looking for movement besides the grey waves that were crashing around her. There! There was something trying to get to the surface! She dove down under the waves where she could see somewhat better. There was a pair of legs fighting the waves to get to the surface. And something else was swimming toward them.  
  
Alanna rubbed her eyes as the thing came into focus; it was a woman with the same hair color like what they found on the barge. She was wearing a shimmering dress of lime green silk and it looked beautiful. Alanna came for a breath of air and dove back down. The thing had grabbed Daine and was pulling her down. Alanna grabbed the dagger in her belt and swam toward the creature.  
  
The thing looked up and smiled as she saw Alanna coming toward her. She raised her hand and a force pulled the dagger from Alanna's hand, out of the water and onto the ship.  
  
"So nice to meet you, Alanna is it?" The creature smiled, her razor-sharp teeth glinting. "I'm Anis. I've heard so much about you! Pity you can't help me or your little friend here. I do hope she won't be missed. Have a nice day, and give my regards to the Mage." She smiled and swam away; her feet turning to fins as she went, with Daine in tow and fighting for everything she was worth. There were animals swimming fast toward her, but they were flown into the air by a swish of Anis's hand as she disappeared into the endless depths of the sea.  
  
***  
Alanna burst to the surface and gasped. She pulled herself toward the ship as strong hands pulled her up. Alanna looked up into Numair's face, full of concern, not just for her, but for Daine.  
  
"Anis, Anis took Daine!" Alanna gasped. "She took my dagger and threw it here, then she, she took her. Oh Numair." Numair tried to hide the pain in his eyes as he set Alanna on her feet.  
  
The storm was abating and the ship repaired well enough to get them to Port Leggan. Her dagger was embedded in the deck. There was a piece of parchment pinned under it. Numair let her go as he sat on a bench, put his head in his hands and wept, mourning the girl he had come to love like no other.  
  
Alanna walked over to the dagger, pulled it up and looked at the note. It had a silver blue seal on the front with two swordfish with their noses crossed over a crown of seaweed. She opened it and read:  
  
So sorry not to have introduced myself earlier to you all, I didn't want you to figure me out too soon. I am sure you all wonder why I took the Wildmage and I'd tell you if you needed to know. The girl will be dead and at the bottom of the sea before you find her, so don't bother looking. The Emperor of the Copper Isles sends his regards to their majesties, and tell that dragon to mind her own business next time I'm working. She's tied in the hold with the monkey, by the way. I had to get the layout of the ship last night and she was bothering me so I chained the lizard in there. Hope you don't mind. I didn't harm her; just made sure she didn't run off and tell that I was here.  
  
Anis Kingsford  
  
P.S. Yes, Varice is my sister, she knows nothing of what I did so don't bother with her. And her real name is Evara. She's not a natural baby blonde. She had silver highlights before she died it.  
  
Alanna's hand began to shake. Onua came over to see what was wrong; she took the paper and read.  
  
"Oh horse lords have mercy! She's going to kill Daine!"  
  
Thayet and Jon came over to see what triggered Onua and Alanna's meltdown. While Thayet tried to calm them down, Jon read the letter and turned starch white. Thayet took it and did the same. Jon yelled for one of the sailors to go unite Kitten and Zek.  
  
"Where's Daine? Did she get out okay?" Numair came out of the hold looking pale and drained; he was looking around for Daine.  
  
"I'm so sorry Numair; we don't know where she is." Jon said as he handed the paper to the tall mage.  
  
"Oh gods, no. Please no. Not Daine, please." He cried, his lips quivering after he finished reading.  
  
Alanna could take no more as she walked down to her cabin. George followed her into their cabin. Alanna sat down on the bed and began to cry.  
  
"Oh George, why'd it have to be Daine?"  
  
George pulled her to him as she began to cry harder and he let himself do the same.  
  
She just cried and cried; for Daine, unconscious in the ocean without a hope of being saved in the midst of a storm, she cried for herself and their majesties, who would miss the young woman who they had come to depend on when there were animals involved. She cried for Onua, who had come to love the girl as the daughter she never had. She cried for the animals who would feel her loss even more then them. She cried for Kitten and Zek who were left homeless without her. But mostly, she cried for Numair: for while she had George and the kids, Jon and Thayet had each other, Kitten had Zek and Tkaa, Numair had no one to turn to. He had given his heart to the Wildmage, and now she was gone, she was gone because the Emperor's thirst for power had caused him to hire a water spirit to destroy the only thing in the world he loved. He was virtually alone in the world. He was alone and broken hearted.  
  
***  
  
Once enough people had composed themselves, they discussed what to do with Kitten and Zek. Now that Daine was gone, they needed to find someone to take care of them. Tkaa couldn't care for them, he had enough on his plate as it was, and they couldn't just be left alone in the palace. The discussion lasted for several minutes.  
  
"I really wish that Tkaa could take them, but he doesn't need anymore things to worry about right now. I fear there is no choice but to have her grandparents take Kitten and let Zek live in the menagerie." Jon stated as composed as he could.  
  
"I wish that they could come live at Pirate's Swoop, but we are so often not home that I don't think it would be a good idea." Alanna said regretfully.  
  
"I'll take them." Several people jumped as Numair came out of the hold, his eyes red with tears. "They're all I have left of Daine and I plan on moving back to my tower where they will be quite happy."  
  
"Are you sure Numair? They are a lot of work." Jon asked.  
  
"After all Daine did for me, it's the least I can do." 


	9. Stunned Stormwings and Grumpy Gods

Chapter 9: Stunned Stormwings and Grumpy Gods  
  
Anis was quickly making her way toward the Copper Isles, two dolphins in tow who carried Daine. She was desperately trying to reach the Isles before the Tortallians reached home, where they could start a search, or worse, declare war on the Isles. Daine was tied to the dolphins by their dorsal fins. She was still unconscious from a combination of Anis's magic and exhaustion. Anis thought her plan was perfect, or at least it would have been if it hadn't taken place on the midsummer solstice.  
  
"Oh Anis, a word if I may?" A male voice called over the waves. Anis looked up, searching for the source. She was right in front of a large rock. She looked up just in time to see a blonde stormwing land on the rock.  
  
"Good to see you well; Wyrin and Sara want a word about your cargo. It seems it has several illegal features."  
  
"Rikash? I thought that you were dead! What does it matter if those two want a word anyway? They can't do anything about it."  
  
"You are thick! When is the only time they can visit?"  
  
"The solstices."  
  
"And what day is it today?"  
  
"You can't be serious! I planned it so that the crime was the day before so that they couldn't do. Oh Dang." Anis realized a day too late that she was supposed to have Daine drowned or at the Isles by today, but she hadn't counted on the storm holding out for so long and slowing her down. Now it would seem she had no choice but to drown her then and their before her parents show'd up.  
  
"I've been tracking you since the ship. Seems that they heard that you had their daughter; I told them that you were a well behaved individual and that you wouldn't do something so disgustingly low. I agreed to check for good measure. I guess they were right, hmm." Rikash continued. "Don't even think about it." He said, seeing Anis edge toward Daine's wet, sleeping form.  
  
It was then that Anis looked behind Rikash and saw a large wavy hole from which three figures were emerging. The first sported antlers on his head, the second seemed to be a common house wife, and the third was a badger. Anis grabbed Daine and untied her.  
  
"Well well well! Who do we have here? If it isn't Anis, back from the realms of Chaos! And with Sara's daughter in tow! How interesting. I thought that you swore that you were going to stop attempting to mess with mortal and divine occurrences in return for your freedom. Apparently you didn't listen well enough to understand that that meant NO interference what so ever. Mithros wants a word and he sent us to tell you that that girl, besides being their daughter, is part of several future events that can't happen without her. I'm surprised you were willing to risk returning to Chaos to kill one girl." The badger said his voice calm with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
"Well badger, you can tell Mithros to come here and tell me himself! I'm surprised you tolerate stormwings, I thought you had better taste. Of course, I've been trying to rid the world of them. Unfortunently they're too smart for their own good." With that, Anis disappeared into the water, Daine in tow.  
  
"Oh No you Don't!, Wyrin roared as he dove in after her. "He caught up to her in moments and was shooting arrows in rapid succesion. The water seemed to not hinder them in the least. Anis dodged them as fast as she could without dropping Daine. Finally one found its mark, deep in Anis's arm. She dropped Daine and began to drift downward. She wasn't dead, but she was stunned, and would not wake for several days. By then Wyrin expected her to be in a divine court.  
  
Wyrin grabbed Daine and pulled her to the surface and onto the rock. Daine coughed up a large amount of water before falling back unconcious. "I wish we could take her home where I could care for her properly, I don't like the idea of dropping her on shore and just leaving her." Sara said.  
  
"I know, but Mithros said that we were not to let anyone know that we interfered. She'll be okay. She isn't injured, just tired. Where we're leaving her, she's sure to be discovered quickly." Wyrin rested his hand on Sara's shoulder as she stood. "Be sure you two drop her exactly where I told you." He said addressing the dolphins; they nodded as Wyrin carefully lowered Daine onto their backs. "Don't let her fall off."  
  
To Sara the badger muttered, "I do hope Mithros didn't hear the last part about her being part of. I had to have some excuse."  
  
With those words, they departed the way they came as the dolphins swam off toward the Tortallian shore.  
  
***  
  
The ship had docked in Port Legan two days after the abduction; instead of the warm colors that should have been worn when the company disembarked, everyone was in black. The crowds were silent instead of cheering. No one on shore had any idea what had happened until the message was relayed by magic what had happened. Very few had ever met Daine personally, but everyone knew that she was the most powerful wildmage in the country and that she was one of the king's advisors.  
  
The animals were curious as to the whereabouts of Daine until they asked Zek as he passed. Zek held onto Kitten. If marmosets could cry, he would. Kitten was the same; listless. They followed Numair as he walked toward Spots and Cloud.  
  
Where's Daine? Cloud asked, as her eyes searched the crowd.  
  
I'll tell you on the way over. Zek said sadly.  
  
"I'm so sorry Cloud. Daine's never coming back, so you'll have to stay with me." Numair sighed, his eyes red. He lifted Kitten and Zek onto Cloud, and then he hoisted himself onto Spots, and rode out toward his tower. 


	10. A Lone Piece of Driftwood

Chapter 10: A Lone Piece of Driftwood  
  
Numair reached his tower a day later. He rubbed Spots and Cloud down and went inside. He hadn't been in here since his return from their first voyage to Carthak, so everything was dusty and quiet. He had placed a preserving spell on all the food in the pantries so they had plenty to eat. He sighed and looked out the window towards the ocean. He pursed his lips and turned away, tears streaming down his cheeks.  
  
How am I supposed to live without her, when it feels like the gods have forgotten me, forgotten us. He asked himself, no answer came. He silently munched on an apple as Kit and Zek found whatever suited them.  
  
Numair went back to his study and found something to occupy him. Day in, day out, he spoke hardly at all except to calm Kitten and Zek when they began whining out of sadness. He got into the habit of walking along the shore every night, looking out upon the thing that took away his love. There was little debris on the shore.  
  
***  
  
Three days after Numair's return to his tower, he was walking on the beach as usual that night. He was on his way home when he spotted a lone piece of driftwood laying on the shore. It was large, and had an interesting shape from a distance. Numair walked over to it, thinking that it could be used for a walking stick, when he took a closer look at it and saw that it was moving. The driftwood was breathing.  
  
Numair ran over to it, trying not to get his hopes up, yet praying to the gods that it was. He pulled away several pieces of seaweed to reveal a face that he would have recognized in the darkest, most crowded room.  
  
"Daine," He breathed, "Daine are you okay, please wake up."  
  
His heart skipped a beat when he saw her eyes flutter open and her salt caked lips break into a weak smile. "Numair, am I dead?"  
  
"No Sweet, you are very much alive. Praise the gods you're alive." He carefully lifted her into a sitting position and pulled her to him, pressing his lips to her hair. "Praise the gods; I thought I'd never see you again after that witch took you. How did you escape?" A puzzled look came over her face.  
  
"I didn't. All I remember is falling in and seeing Alanna jump in and try to save me, then Anis dragged me down and I blacked out." He hugged her tighter and then felt her flinch. He pulled away and looked at her; she was covered in bruises, cuts and scrapes.  
  
"Oh Daine, look at you! We need to get you to a healer." She opened her mouth to argue; Numair pressed a gentle hand to her lips. "Don't argue, besides, think of all the people at the palace who have been worried sick about you for the past week."  
  
Daine nodded and allowed Numair to gently hoist her into his arms and carry her toward his tower. She snuggled into his arms and fell asleep, with a smile on her face.  
  
Numair was trying to figure everything out while he carried Daine to his tower; how had she survived? The gods only knew, he was relieved, though. King Jonathon had threatened war on the Copper Isles because of her abduction. The Emperor had naturally claimed innocence; you can imagine how far that went. You can't trust Islanders as far as you can throw them. That stuff could wait; right now he had all he needed in his arms.  
  
***  
  
Back at his tower, Numair called Kitten and Zek into the kitchen for dinner and took them into Daine's room. Kitten had been the blue color that meant she was sad all week, at the sight of Daine, she immediately changed to a happy yellow color. She ran over and began to squawk her pleasure as Daine woke with a start, looked around, and began to pet Kitten and hug Zek. She carefully sat up and grinned at Numair, who came in with a large bowl of fruit.  
  
"You have no idea how sulky those two have been without you. They were intolerable!"  
  
"Why am I not surprised?"  
  
Daine, I thought you were dead! That's what the stork-man said. Cloud said she'd bite anyone who tried to ride her ever again and Kitten was blue the entire time! Zek chattered.  
  
I thought I was dead too. When I was kidnapped I blacked out, I don't even remember how I got on the shore in the first place. Daine hugged Zek and allowed him to climb onto her back.  
  
"Do you mind if I bathe before we go to the palace for a healer? I have at least half a beach's worth of sand and salt caked onto me. And I smell like seaweed."  
  
Numair chuckled. "You practically live under a layer of horse dung during the summer and sand and salt bother you? You are truly strange Daine. But yes, go ahead. I figured you would want to, so there's a bath waiting in the privy." He smiled as he sat down on the bed and kissed her. Daine just sighed with pleasure, and as she pulled away she looked into his eyes and smiled again. She quickly got up and went into the privy to wash and change into some cut down clothes of Numair's.  
  
When she was done they went to bed, Numair promising to get her to a healer in the morning. 


	11. Love and Friends

Chapter 11: Love and Friends  
  
That morning at around two hours after dawn, Daine woke to smell breakfast cooking and Kitten on her chest; she was whistling and it took a moment for her to realize that Numair was yelling.  
  
"Daine, are you awake? If you weren't I'm going to fuss at you Kit!"  
  
Kitten whistled again and ran from the room. Daine laughed at the worried look she sent down the hall as she ran from the sound of footsteps coming. "Morning Numair." She greeted him as he walked in wearing tan breeches and a green tunic.  
  
"Good Morning Daine. Dang Dragons, can't live with them, can't live without them. I of course had to volunteer to take those two in, sheesh." He shook his head and yelled, "SKYSONG! If you ever eat from the pan again I'll personally see to your muzzling! HA!"  
  
He leaned down and kissed her gently, as she swung her legs out from under the covers. When they broke the kiss she stood up on the floor and stretched.  
  
"I haven't slept that well in forever. You?" Daine asked.  
  
"Same here; and I'm glad too. We have a two hour long ride ahead of us to Corus."  
  
"I'll go grab some fruit and saddle Cloud and Spots. I know they'll be happy to see me."  
  
"Are you emplieing that I was anything but overjoyed at finding you?" Numair asked sarcasticly and kissed her again.  
  
"Of Course not. Not if the way I felt when I saw you is an example."  
  
"I'm sure it was, now I'll go get the horses saddled and you go eat the bacon that I made especially for you; that's assuming that it hasn't been eaten already by a certain dragon." He said, and glared at Kit who burped and ran down the hall.  
  
***  
  
They were off an hour later, Zek on Daine's shoulder, Kitten on her saddle horn. When they were about ten minutes outside of Corus, Daine pulled a hood over her hair and face so that she would not be recognized.  
  
***  
  
Onua was in the stables cheaking the riders horses when Daine and Numair came in. She looked up, "I thought you weren't going to come back. And whose that, I thought you didn't have servants at the tower." She asked, pointing to Daine, and looking at her with a puzzled expression before shrugging and turning back to her chore.  
  
"He doesn't keep servants, that's why everythings a mess." Daine said.  
  
"Well then, who are you? You look familiar; how'd you get Cloud to let you ride her?"  
  
"Why wouldn't she let me ride her?" Daine asked.  
  
"Cloud never let anyone but Daine ride her, including me."  
  
"I ask again; why wouldn't she let me ride her?" Daine repeated as she shrugged off her cloak's hood.  
  
For a moment, Onua just stood there, with her mouth agape. Then she managed a whisper, "Daine? Numair, you better not be playing with my head because I am in no mood."  
  
"It's me Onua, It is!" Daine cried as she rushed into Onua's arms.  
  
"Oh I can't believe it! I was sure you were dead Daine, just sure. What about Anis, and the storm?"  
  
"I don't know; one minute I'm sure I was drowning and about to die, the next I'm waking up on the beach with Numair nealing over me."  
  
"Oh I don't care any more, although Jon threatened war on the Isles because of you're death, I expect that caused a stir. I missed you so much." Onua was trying to hide the tears that leaked from her eyes. "Have you told anyone else yet? Does Alanna or Jon or."  
  
"No, we just got to Corus a few minutes ago. I need a healer; so claims the mage."  
  
Onua pulled back and looked at Daine, "And he's right! You're all bruised and scraped! Come, let's let everyone know you aren't sleeping with the fishes and then we'll get you to a healer."  
  
***  
  
Onua led them all up through the barraks and toward the palace. Daine pulled the hood up and went in, followed by Kitten and Numair, Zek on her shoulder. They first went to Jon and Thayet's rooms. She knocked on the door and went in.  
  
"Numair said he needed to see you about something and asked me where you were." Onua explained. Jon and Thayet were sitting at desks pilled with papers and quills. When Jon looked up he seemed puzzled by the young woman with the hood and Zek on her shoulder and Kitten sitting next to her on the floor.  
  
"Yes, Numair what is it? When did you arrive? Who's that?"  
  
"Well this young lady came to the tower and said she needed assistance and a healer and I told her to come here for that sort of service."  
  
"Mmm, well, what's your name girl?"  
  
"Gods man! I almost cause a war and you don't recognize me?"  
  
Thayet looked over, "Wait, I know that voice, and as much as I hate to hope, It belongs to." She walked over and pushed Daine's hood from her head. Jon just stared and Thayet looked like she had seen a ghost.  
  
"Numair, if you did this just to play with our minds I swear I'll lock you up so long."  
  
"I assure you that this is no joke at all. And since when do you lock Numair up for joking. If you did that all the time he'd never get out!"  
  
"I'd recognize that sense of humor any day! I'm so glad you're here Daine! Now how did you.?" Thayet asked.  
  
"I haven't the foggiest idea, I surely didn't escape."  
  
"We can ponder over that later. Numair where ever did she pop up?"  
  
"I found her on the beach last night, washed up like so much driftwood. She needs to see a healer." He wrapped an arm around her waist and smiled down at her. Happiness shining on his features.  
  
"We'll have a banquet tonight to celebrate!" Thayet exclaimed, looking to her husband who nodded his aproval. "I must go tell the cooks!"  
  
"Have you told Alanna yet?"  
  
Daine shook her head, "No, we were going to see her right after we saw you."  
  
"Best hurry, she'll be cranky if you don't. And gods know we can't have that."  
  
***  
  
Daine and Numair hurried as they passed through the corridors that led to Alanna's rooms.  
  
Numair knocked and poked his head into Alanna's study where she was doing sword exersised. She looked over at Numair's head, "What is it, and why are you at the palace in the first place?"  
  
"I have a patient for you."  
  
"Why can't they go to a regular palace." Her sentence was cut short by the appearance of Daine's head in the door.  
  
"Mithros bless, it can't be, it just can't be!" She said as she rushed to pull the door open and stand back, dropping her sword with a clang.  
  
"It can and it is Alanna!" Daine ran in and hugged the woman who stood before her with a perplexed look on her face.  
  
"Gods, I never thought that I'd ever hear that voice again! Never did it sound so good!" Alanna tried to hide the tears that were pouring from her eyes. "How did you escape? After Anis took you I was sure you had drowned like she threatened."  
  
Daine shook her head, "I don't know, I wish I did. But I'm afraid that I'm just as puzzled as anyone."  
  
"We were going to declare war on the Copper Isles! Jon was livid."  
  
"More specificly YOU were livid, Jon just agreed with your rantings." Numair smiled wryly.  
  
Alanna gave him a withering look; she then pulled away from Daine and looked her over. "Oh goddess! You do need a healer! You look positively ragged." Alanna said matter-of-factly. "Go lay down in your rooms. I'll come as soon as I've gathered a few things."  
  
Daine and Numair left and walked toward the rooms that they had been assigned to near the page's wing.  
  
***  
  
Daine went and lay down in her bed as instucted as Numair went to get something to eat for himself and Kitten. Alanna entered a minute later.  
  
"I'm going to put you to sleep so that you won't feel anything. There's a lot of salt and dirt in your scratches and it might hurt when I clean them." Alanna lay her hand on Daine's forhead and Daine was promptly asleep.  
  
Alanna started to take a closer look at her many cuts, scrapes, and gashes and frowned. There was a lot of dirt and salt in them. Some of the more serious cuts were already showing signs of infection. She sighed, this would take a while.  
  
***  
  
After Alanna was done cleaning Daine's cuts and scrapes, Numair came in.  
  
"She will be okay?"  
  
"Of course she will, Daine's a tough girl, and this is hardly serious." She looked at him briskly before packing her healer's bag. "I just find it tedious to have to clean out all her cuts. She'll likely sleep through tonight and part of tomarrow. Be gentle with her, I didn't think I'd need to heal all her bruises. They aren't serious and there's a lot of them. Try not to touch her right hip; there's a particularly bad bruise there and she flinches even though she's asleep." She smiled at the tall man sitting on the edge of the bed, absentmindedly stroking Daine's hair. "Good night."  
  
Numair carefully climbed into bed next to Daine, heeding Alanna and keeping away from her right hip. When he saw it he could see why Daine flinched. It was black and purple with a green tinge and it was slightly swollen. He now remembered Daine flinching and favoring her left hip on the ride to Corus. He sighed. That would take a lot of magic to heal and even Duke Baird didn't have that much to spare. He supposed that they would be staying here until Daine could ride properly.  
  
He then remembered what Jon had been disscussing with Thayet. Something about another Lady Knight. He sincerely hoped that there wasn't going to be another; Alanna by herself was bad enough. 


	12. Fluffy Stuff

Chapter 12: Fluffy Stuff  
  
I got bored and decided to add a chapter devoted to fluff! He he! There is absolutely NO plot in here, just fluff, 'cause I can't get enough and I feel like I am cheating true D/N fans of their rightful dosage. YOU CAN SKIP THIS CHAPTER AND NOT MISS ANY CONTRIBUTING PARTS OF THE PLOT!!!!! Thank you. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Numair woke that night and looked over to the figure sleeping soundly next to him. Daine was breatheing slowly, peacefully. He rolled over and wrapped his arms carefully around her, avoiding her hip, or so he thought. Her eyes opened slowly as she flinched.  
  
"I'm so sorry dear, I didn't mean to touch your hip. Alanna told me you would feel even the smallest bump. Apparently she was right."  
  
" It's all right." She muttered sleepily, her lips forming a gentle smile. She leaned over and kissed him deeply. Numair returned the kiss passionently, one hand resting on her upper arm. She was wearing a shirt of his with the sleaves cut off. He could feel her goosebumps from his caress.  
  
She sighed, as if begging him to do it, for the gods knew she could not say yes, just as they knew she could not say no. She could not have been happier at that, or any other moment in time. She had everything she could ever need and more. He was the reason she lived, the reason she wasn't a goddess. She was his world, as he was her's and nothing could ever change that. But what could change is times effects. She was god-born and would likely live longer than most people. As it was she was already fourteen years younger than him. She sighed. All this was forgotten in an instant as he pulled her closer, till she felt as though she could not breathe, still she pressed herself to him, wishing that they could melt into eachother, together forever, together as one.  
  
Numair had begun to slip his hand up the back of her shirt to rest his hand on her bare back.  
  
(Let's just leave this before it becomes R and I have to change the rating, shall we?)  
  
If you would like the rest of this scene then you are perverted and I pity you. 


	13. Numair's Thoughts on Revenge

Chapter 13: Numair's Thoughts On Revenge  
  
Numair woke that morning to find Daine and him tangled together in the bed sheets. He carefully detangled himself and then Daine before throwing the covers back over Daine and getting dressed. He left her carefully covered and fast asleep. She almost certainly would sleep through the day if what Alanna said was true, though he doubted that their. interuption would make a difference.  
  
When he walked out he met a grumpy Kitten and a bedragled Zek. Numair had put a protective spell on the room and even Kit couldn't get through those unless she really was angry, and that was rare. He opened the door to let them in and left for the small kitchen in their appartments so he could cook breakfast.  
  
While he watched the eggs sizzle in the skilet, he thought about how he wished he could get revenge on those resonsible for Daine's abduction. He wished that he could take something precious to them and destroy it. But no, that would lower him to their level, and he just could not do that.  
  
When the smell of burt egg finally reached his nose, he quickly came back to the real world. The world where he couldn't do what he wished all the time, it would just further the anger between the two countries, and he had a feeling that the Copper Isles would stay away for a while, esspecially after they figured out how gods blest they were.  
  
He could hear Daine stirring in the other room and he knew that she would be in a state of dissbelief at how she ended up naked with a dragon on her chest and a monkey in her hair.  
  
How gods blest he was.  
  
Fin End Over Till next time Bye 


	14. Closing thoughts and an Author's note

Author's Note:  
  
Thank you to anyone and everyone who reviewed or even read it! I hope you enjoyed it and I have some other stories in the works that I hope you will enjoy. The one I am seriously connsidering is called "Songs of the Dragonfly" That takes place after Lady Knight in the Protecter. series that I just finished. Intro:  
  
Tortall still fights with the Scarans and even with the loss of Blayce The Gallan they are still putting up a good fight. King Maggur seems unstopable until a girl is discovered in a different world with powers that are greater than any ever seen. Numair decides to transport her to Tortall and teach her, she has the power to destroy Maggur and she can't use it in her world. But has Numair bitten off more than he can chew? He expects to find a 13 year old like Daine; quiet and afraid. What he gets is Tiffany, nicknamed Dragonfly. A fiery, tempramental teen with a mind of her own and no regard for rules, who seems to bear a striking resemblence to Alanna. Now Numair and Daine have to teach Dragonfly how to use her powers, which are greater than Numair and Daine's combined. They only hope that what she can do is enough to fullfill her destiny and destroy Maggur, before time runs out on the Tortallian army.  
  
Vell, Vat you tink? I have none of it typed as of now and I probly won't get it up untill after the fourth of July. 


End file.
